


the comfort of home

by pollitt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 10 in 10, Episode Tag, Gen, Missing Scene, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruised and tired, but safe and in one piece, Stiles and the sheriff finally make it home.</p><p>(a missing scene/episode tag to "Lunar Ellipse")</p>
            </blockquote>





	the comfort of home

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to dogeared for her cheerleading, typo catching, and general awesomeness.
> 
> This was started just after the Season 3.1 finale and finished tonight for astolat's [10 in 10](http://astolat.dreamwidth.org/264510.html) challenge.

John barely has time to clear the front door, the latch hasn’t even clicked shut, before Stiles has two pills held in his open palm and pushed under John’s nose. 

“Scott’s mom said you have to take these to keep out infection and I swear to all things supernatural in this town that I will call them and have them hold you down if you don’t take them,” Stiles says in a tone that will not be countered.

“You are so much like your mom sometimes it’s scary.” John dry swallows the pills in one gulp, pushing down the lump in his throat. 

“Yeah, well someone has to take care of you.”

“You do that.” He wants to say more, but screw words. John grabs Stiles’s shoulder and pulls him into another hug--he’s stopped counting how many times he’s done that tonight. It pulls at the stitches on his chest, but he doesn’t care. “I am so proud, so lucky… I should have believed you.”

“Trust me, dad, if I wasn’t living it, I wouldn’t believe me.” John feels Stiles’s jaw move and his chest expand as he yawns. “Annnd the adrenaline crash begins now.”

John laughs and loosens his embrace as Stiles steps back. “I don’t think I could make it up the stairs if I tried,” he admits, and at the word ‘stairs’ Stiles winces. 

“Oh god, no.”

“I think the sleeping bags are still in the closet--” John suggests.

“And those extra pillows are in the laundry room,” Stiles agrees.

There’s not much discussion after that. John grabs the sleeping bags and Stiles returns from the laundry room with an armful of pillows.

It’s been eight years since they’ve done this. Since the night Claudia died, and they’d returned home, just the two of them. Stiles didn’t want to sleep alone, but he’d said he was too old to ask his dad to stay in his room with him, and John couldn’t handle the idea of a bed that would be empty forever. So John suggested that maybe they’d want to camp out in the living room. 

“Think we’ll make it a week again?” Stiles asks, tossing two pillows onto the floor. 

“My back hurts just remembering that,” John says.

“I won’t think less of you if you take the couch.” Stiles looks up at his dad. “Just, don’t go too far.”

“I’m not going anywhere, son,” John says, echoing his words from almost a decade ago. They’re just as true tonight as they were then, if not moreso. He looks down at Stiles and smiles. “Except maybe the couch.”


End file.
